Currently, the fastest growing sector of computational devices is web-enabled devices such as smartphones, tablets and video game consoles. Current state-of-the-art computational load distribution architectures, for instance, those implemented in cloud based environments, or on regular personal computers (PCs) for research initiatives require special purpose software to split up and distribute the computational tasks. An example of such a platform is the Berkeley Open Infrastructure for Network Computing (BOINC), which is used to run the Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence at home (SETI@home) project. Such software can take the form of a dedicated client-server schema, or a master and slave-node architecture as implemented in popular frameworks such as Hadoop or Apache Spark, as well as peer-to-peer techniques that, for instance, Bittorrent software implements. The effort required, and cost associated with, making such specialized apps available in device app stores, poses an obstacle to performing distributed computing using web-enabled devices in a swarm.
Other works of prior art detail the use of Java Applets or Web Computing Library (WebCL) for distributed computing application frameworks. Examples include:                Project Bayanihan, as detailed in Sarmenta, Luis F G, and Satoshi Hirano. “Bayanihan: Building and studying web-based volunteer computing systems using Java.” Future Generation Computer Systems 15.5 (1999): 675-686;        The CrowdCL computing framework, as detailed in MacWilliam, Tommy, and Cris Cecka. “Crowdcl: Web-based volunteer computing with webcl.” High Performance Extreme Computing Conference (HPEC), 2013 IEEE. IEEE, 2013;        
Project Bayanihan and the CrowdCL computing framework suffer from some shortcomings. In both these frameworks, in that the owners of web-enabled devices have to volunteer their devices to participate. Therefore security is not a consideration. This is an obstacle to implementing a commercializable offering which utilizes computing devices for remote code execution.
All the works of prior art listed above utilize WebCL or Java Applets. WebCL is not readily available in many commercially available browsers today. While standards surrounding WebCL have been formulated, WebCL itself has not been readily adopted in browsers.
Java Applets on the other hand are a legacy technology that is no longer supported in current web browsers.
ECMAScript, also known as JavaScript, is built into commonly used web browsers such as, but not limited to, GOOGLE® Chrome, Mozilla Firefox or the Safari browser produced by APPLE®. While most browsers allow strict security settings that disable these scripting capabilities, by default the scripting capabilities are enabled. Only a very small percentage of users opt to disable the scripting capabilities, since they could otherwise not access the bulk of all current commercial as well as non-commercial web-sites. ECMAScript allows accessing advanced Application Program Interfaces (APIs) and emerging web standards such as, but not limited to, Web Graphics Library (WebGL) and WebAssembly. For example, currently WebGL and WebAssembly use ECMAScript to access low-level hardware accelerated primitives of a device's Graphical Processing Unit (GPU). This is especially useful since WebGL has been adopted as a standard in many commercially available browsers.